Over the past decades improvements in computers and networking, radiation therapy treatment planning software, and medical imaging modalities (CT, MRI, US, and PET) have been incorporated into radiation therapy practice. These improvements have led to the development of image guided radiation therapy (“IGRT”). IGRT is radiation therapy that uses cross-sectional images of the patient's internal anatomy to better target the radiation dose in the tumor while reducing the radiation exposure to healthy organs. The radiation dose delivered to the tumor is controlled with intensity modulated radiation therapy (“IMRT”), which involves changing the size, shape, and intensity of the radiation beam to conform to the size, shape, and location of the patient's tumor. IGRT and IMRT lead to improved control of the tumor while simultaneously reducing the potential for acute side effects due to irradiation of healthy tissue surrounding the tumor.